nature fights back
by Emma1693
Summary: felt like putting it up here. dont havee to read if dont want to. old english assignment that i got full marks for. Arianna Riddleson was an ordinary girl till she discovered the secret of natures gifts. full summary inside.
1. summary

Over the years mankind has been abusing nature now Mother Nature fights back.

The year was 3047. My family and I lived peacefully in this world.

Arianna Riddleson was an ordinary girl till she discovered the secret of nature s gifts. With nature opening her eyes she sees that technology has taken over and is controlling everybody s lives.

Follow Arianna as she fights for Mother Nature in this futuristic fantasy narrative.

In a world where technology rules can she find a way to survive her life without technology meddling.

(after avatar ends but before the people started to come back to earth) (old assignment on avatar, had to create a story about the meanings of nature and technology and which one is more powerfull.)


	2. preface

My world, what was it to me my teacher asked us in year 6, I automatically said our world is a technology based world, and we live in it to help the machines survive like the machines helped us survive long ago, like it has been drilled into us from birth.

Now 6 years later, my brain has understood that it is what the machines want to believe. In 2543, people invented a self adjusting machine that taught itself, it was such a success they built more till they had an army. Over the next 3 years it discovered human weakness and turned against us, exploiting our weakness to its advantage. Now machines rule the world.

In history books you can see all these images with strange objects in them, the notes below call them trees. The only trees in this world are stores in special warehouses guarded 24/7 by cyborgs and the tress look like dead snakes hanging from the rafters. We don t know why but no one is allowed to own trees, if we do those people are never heard from again.

The trees that the cyborgs found were destroyed on site and any attempts to stop them they had permission to shot on site.  
As I look in other books about trees a name always comes up, Mother Nature. My name is Arianna and I fight for her.


	3. story

"Arianna, you will be late for school" Mother yelled from downstairs. "Coming mum" I yelled back, I raced downstairs and grabbed my lunch and then jumped into my car.

I got to school just in time; as usual the day was uneventful apart from detention from being late to class then having the smarts to backchat that I was not late. Of course after detention that was when the day got fun. As I got to the parking lot I saw I locked my keys in the car, 'insert bad word of your choice here'. I had to walk home to get my spares.

On the way home I stopped in an alley, my phone rang as I was texting and it was the guy I like. I dropped my phone from shear surprise and it rolled under a dumpster, today was not my day. As I moved the dumpster a deep red flower came into view. It was like someone has reached into that old fashion movies and picked up one of their plants and planted it here. It was so beautiful, but it was also illegal to own plants.

It hid a meaning that I could not put my fingers on, it felt like it was trying to tell me something but the word were scrambled. I had to find out what it was. I took it home; even though it was against everything I was taught. It was difficult getting it home, passing all of the cyborgs on the street, marching single file, to find wrong doers and end them away.

I got home at 5:30pm, mum was frantic, "where have you been? I have been worried sick, you should have been home ages ago'', ''mum, promise not to freak ok. I was put I detention for back chatting. On the way home I found something but it would put us all in danger", "and what is that?", "a plant I think is called a rose", "get rid of it before they discover you have it." I ran up to my room and hid the plant. I will ask my teacher in the morning.

Tuesday morning at school again made it on time and this time no detention. First class is history this is perfect.

"Mrs Legaboon, can you tell us about Mother Nature please." I asked her after she had taken the role. "Mother Nature, it was in the year 2544 that people started to realise that nature was bad, it had started to take over many things, it took loads of our saviours, the computers, to help us eradicate it. Now it is in secure spots apart from little islands old history books call Hawaii and Canada. Now why did you ask that when you know the topic of this lesson is going to be the discovery of the HDCAC cleans air system, now can anyone tell me what it does?, Sarah" "it takes the carbon dioxide and monoxide out of the air and converts it to pure oxygen" sarah answered back quickly.

"Thank you now your answer miss Arianna." I was talking with my friends about it other day that is all" I answered back a little too quickly, yes miss she did not believe me it was like she could see straight through my lie.

I rushed home after school to see that my home was being raided by the cyborgs. I raced passed and when I got to my room I saw them take out the rose and squash it. My heart broke then.

They picked me up and chucked me into a hover van. Through my tears I saw Mrs Legaboon smiling. The van drove on and on and on. Was must of been 5 hours felt like forever. From what I discovered from the people driving my mum went free after they could put nothing against her.

My teacher had given me up. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was on a plane just about to land.

They pushed me out of the plane into what books described as a jungle.

All the plants I dream about since I was little are here. But why would they drop me off hear when nature is good unless what they taught in schools were correct and these plants would kill me.

I sat down on a rock and started to cry for the ones I lost. Something touched my leg; it was a plant vine, so I screamed.

All of a sudden people started to come down from the trees and talk to me explaining what has happened and asking how I got here and how many people came with me. I answered them the best I could.

They took me to their place and told me about the language of the plants. They said it would take a couple of years to learn, and if I wanted I could start now.

Years past, I became fluent in all languages of the plants.

I also worked my way up through the ranks so now I am co- leader of the group married to the leader. I talked my group to let nature fight back to take what is ours from the machines.

Over the next 10 years nature started to win back land. I had twins, a daughter named Allie and a boy named Tait. They could communicate better with nature then the rest of us put together. They are the reason the plants started to listen to us.

It turned out that technologys weakness was nature. Without humans, technology ceased to exist and nature could destroy what was left.

With the threat of technology gone the world started to heal slowly. Species started to come out of extinction and the earth became lush and green again. Families were reunited and the earth lived happily ever after.

Well until technology started to make a comeback.


End file.
